


Split Chapter 1

by RivenBody



Series: Split Fanfiction [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivenBody/pseuds/RivenBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Split is an Undertale fanfiction that is centered around non canon original character Rathe and Canon character Flowey in their journey to the surface after Rathe falls and loses her memories. But strange things happen when these two pair up. Prepare for laughs, feels, and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Chapter 1

                                              Split

                                    A fan-made story based on Undertale

                                           Written by therivenbody

Chapter 1

 

“Hey, you alright? Looks like you took a tumble.”

“…”

“Hey you awake? Hey. Heeeey. HEY!”

“…”

“Dang, you’re out cold. I guess I can’t just leave you here like this… Urgh! Okay… umm, just stay there? Yeah, stay there. I’ll be back with…. something.”

“…”

*                            *                                  *

 

“Oh, uh good, you’re right where I left you. Err, I mean bad for you, but I guess it’s good for me. I might have worried if you were gone.”

“…”

“Let me just look you over here.”

“…”

“You seem pretty fine, minus the whole being unconscious thing. I’m a little curious as to that hair of yours though- our kind doesn’t usually develop that, at least I don’t think so.”

“…”

“…Please wake up. Please be okay. Please…”

“…!”

                                    *                      *                      *

Groggy and confused, the fallen being sat up slowly. She grasped her head as it started throbbing. The being looked around her, though she could only see the dark of the cave. Looking down she noticed she was upon a small bed of golden flowers. Something on her left caught her eyes and she noticed there was a small amount of blue looking berries just off the side of the flower bed. Cautiously, the fallen being grabbed some of the berries starting to inspect them. She then realized she wouldn’t even know if a berry was dangerous or not and decided to eat them anyway. “Tart,” she mumbled. “Not bad.” She reached out and grabbed the rest, downing them in a single gulp, sighing in delight as her headache subsided.

“Ah, so you’re up!” a voice called. The fallen being’s ears flew up in the air in shock as she turned back to the direction of the voice behind her. She was surprised to see not a person, but a little golden flower that had a… face? The fallen being’s face was blank with confusion. “Howdy,” smiled the flower. “I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. What’s your name?” The fallen being started up an answer, but came up with nothing. Flowey frowned. “Something wrong?” he asked.

The fallen being looked down, sad. “I…” she started, “I can’t remember if I had a name.” she muttered. Flowey recoiled, as if he had felt some sort of pain from the answer himself. The fallen being didn’t want to linger on the subject. “What is this place? Where are we?” she asked quickly.

Flowey looked quizzical. “This is the Underground. The place we Monsters were trapped in the past … goodness knows how long.” Flowey explained. “Do you not remember that either? Or are you just an idiot?”

The fallen being looked totally lost. “I’m a monster?” she asked.

“Well yeah, what do you think that white fur all over you is? The claws? The ears? The horns? You’re a bona fide monster! Maybe you really are dumb,” Flowey exclaimed cheerfully. The fallen monster ran her hands (or were they paws?) down the length of her arms. Her fur was soft to the touch. She then reached up and ruffled her ears. They flopped around wildly before dangling calmly to their standard position. And lastly, she grabbed at the horns on her head. They were hard and firmly planted on her head, but slightly covered by a layer of brown hair that grew in contrast to her white body fur.

Flowey meanwhile had been rolling his eyes and looking around bored. When she stopped to look back at him he stopped. “You done playing with yourself?” he smirked. The fallen monster nodded. “Great, then let’s get you out of here. Monsters haven’t lived here in like… a year.”

“Wait!” the fallen monster said. “You keep calling me a ‘monster’. What’s that supposed to mean?”

Flowey sighed. “It’s simple, you’re a being composed of magic and manifested itself into a form befitting of its affinities, personality, so on and so forth.” Flowey stated, matter-of-factly. “In short you’re a non-human entity that has a soul and is attuned to and composed of magic.”

“Wait, so I’m magic?” the fallen monster said, little tail wagging.

“Yeah…?”

“That’s awesome!” the monster jumped up excitedly and start waving her arms around and posing. She looked like she was being eaten by an ant army.

“What are you doing?” Flowey asked, confused.

“Trying to cast a spell,” she answered back. She suddenly froze and looked back down at Flowey. “Um… how do I cast spells?” she asked sheepishly.

Flowey shook his flower head, trying to stifle a laugh. “What, a fully grown monster doesn’t know how to cast any spells? You **must** be an idiot. It’s a little more complicated than posturing like a fool. ‘Casting’ a spell is more than fancy moves and imagining it happening,” Flowey explained. “It takes concentration, but it also takes heart, you gotta put yourself into magic. Only then will it manifest itself into tangible forces.”

The fallen monster kneeled down towards Flowey. “So, will you show me?” she asked, excitedly. Flowey was taken aback by this request. Not that he was about to say no, but it was such a strange feeling having someone being so friendly to him. He hadn’t felt like this since he had met _them._ It felt…. nice. Flowey smiled.

“Weeeeell,” Flowey started coyly. “I suppose I could be persuaded to teach you a thing or two. If you don’t die on the way up.”

“YES!” the fallen monster cheered. Flowey felt like celebrating with her, but restrained himself.

“In any case, since you don’t remember your name, what should I call you then? Goaty the Goat? Snowball? Fluffy Ears?” Flowey asked slyly. The fallen monster was not amused. She thought to herself for a moment before she smiled widely.

“Why not Rathe?” she said.

“Rathe? Are you sure?” Flowey asked, unsure of this name. “Goaty the Goat is still an option, you know.”

“Nope, I like Rathe,” she answered back, proudly standing with her chest out. It was only then that Flowey noticed a familiar symbol on Rathe’s black tank top that was under her unzipped blue hoodie: the Delta Rune.

“Rathe, where did you get that,” Flowey asked, pointing directly at the Delta Rune.

“Oh this?” Rathe responded. “I think I’ve always had this. At the very least I don’t remember **not** having it.”

Flowey was uneasy, but trusted Rathe. Still the Delta Rune was sort of a family thing. For her to have something like that on her clothes was… strange, to say the least. “Anyway, the way out of here is over here,” Flowey motioned into the darkness. “Just follow me.”

The journey begins.


End file.
